One Wild Ride
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mick, Beth, Josef, and his Ferrari.


Yeah!!! You found it!!! The one sex scene on the list. (silvanelf thanks you all!)LOL!!

So, with that said…this is rated 'R'-'NC-17' It takes place after no episode in particular and has no spoilers!!!

I don't own Moonlight or any of its profits!!!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

**One Wild Ride**

Josef pulled into his garage. He jumped out of his red Ferrari, not bothering to open the door. He ran his hand among the contour of the car, admiring the aerodynamic perfection of the fiberglass body. _We've come a long way since the horse and buggy day,_ he thought. _Not that a car can be compared to a fine though breed horse, but still..._

Josef clicked his garage door closer and engaged the alarm. He took one last look at his beauty before entering his house.

Upon entering the living room he was shocked to find Beth setting on his couch, looking apprehensive.

"Beth? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Beth jumped at the sound of his voice. She stood up and turned to face him. "I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded pleading and Josef arched his eyebrow at her.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?" he said. "I have a phone. So call me, but for now, you need to leave. I have an important investor coming over."

"But you can avoid me on the phone. I needed to see you face to face so that I know your being honest," Beth said, ignoring his request to leave. He could tell by her heartbeat that she was annoyed with him. He took a small amount of enjoyment from this and continued to string her out. Josef wandered off into the kitchen and Beth followed him.

"Please, Josef," Beth begged.

Josef smiled. "Well, if you want me to help you, you should start by telling me what's wrong."

Beth huffed at his indifference and stated. "It's Mick. I want to be with him, but he's being…"

"A jerk," Josef provided.

"No, difficult. He's being difficult. He keeps saying we can't be together, that he'll hurt me, and all that other self righteous bull shit," Beth exasperated.

Josef sighed, _This could take a while…_ "Beth, you need to leave, We can have this conversation another time."

"I can't seem to get through to him. It's like he doesn't hear my insistence, like he's ignoring me," Beth said, skipping over Josef request.

_Sounds familiar,_ Josef thought. _Looks like I'm not going to get out of this otherwise…_ "Does he know how you feel about him?" he asked, finally engaging in the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess…I don't know. I've kissed him a few times." Beth said, thoughtfully.

Josef raised his eyebrows. _This girl is practically throwing herself at him and Mick's not biting…literally. Something must be wrong. Beth's pretty, adventurous and spirited, Mick would be crazy to turn her down._ Josef thought, eyeing up Beth. "I take it he didn't return your advances," Josef said.

Beth eyed him suspiciously and said, "No, although he did lean into a couple of my kisses."

_Aha! You are only human, my friend._ "Well, that's an encouraging sign," Josef said nonchalantly as he poured himself a glass of blood and walked to his office. Beth continued to follow him.

"But he still putting up a resistance. Tell me what to do, Josef. How do I get Mick to stop hating himself?"

_If I had the answer to that, sweet cheeks, Mick would be a very different vampire today._ Josef thought depressively. _Although, Beth might be the very key to solving my Mick problem…_ "Have you ever thought of being direct?" Josef asked.

Beth was taken aback. "Isn't kissing him direct?" she asked.

"I mean _more_ direct. Don't skirt around the issue."

"What? You mean jump him?" Beth asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

Josef chuckled as her face flushed. "Sure, if that's what you kids are calling it these days. Mick usually need things spelled out for him and he doesn't have the _cojones_ to take the initiative." Josef grinned wickedly at Beth's shocked looked. "Now that we are finished here, you really need to leave." Josef said, escorting her to the door.

Beth put up a resistance. "But how do you suggest that I do that?"

Josef stopped and stared down at her. "Don't tell me you have never enticed a man before. That would ruin the image I have of you."

Beth was shocked. She was not that kind of girl, but before she got the chance to tell him so, the doorbell rang and Josef glared at her. "You have to leave…now. Go out the garage and don't let anyone see you," he said pushing her down the hall towards the door that led to the garage. He watched her walk through the door, still stunned and fuming from his comments. When she was safely out of view he opened the door to greet the big client.

* * *

Mick sat at his desk. He was watching this morning's Buzzwire report for the 15th time this afternoon, just to hear Beth's voice. _God, get a hold of your self St. John. Your acting like a love sick teenager…_ Mick thought. Her tight while blouse was open seductively low and accented her curves. As he watched the screen the memory of Beth's lips on his, forced him to shut his eyes and clamp down on the train of thoughts that followed. 

_This is getting out of hand. She's permeated my very being. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't speak without thinking of her and her luscious lips._ With his eyes closed, his ears picked up every inflection in Beth's voice, the informative tone, the slight condescending sarcasm of having to cover a fluff piece and amusement at the cameraman's infatuation with the models' chest. Mick wondered what it would be like to hear that voice whispering in his ear…moaning his name.

Mick's eye flew open. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I need help._ Mick thought, stopping the video and trying to remove Beth from his mind. _I'll go to Josef's—he's always a good distraction._ Mick grabbed his keys and duster and headed out the door.

Mick reached Josef's as the sun was rising. He hoped his friend was home. Then he saw the garage door open. _Thank you, Josef._ The morning rays were always the harshest on his eyes and in his rush he had forgotten to grab his sunglasses.

* * *

Mick pulled his Mercedes into the garage and got out. He turned to walk into the house when he was met with a surprise. Beth stood at the garage door, obviously just leaving, watching him intently. He could hear her heart race as he looked at her. She was wearing the same white blouse she had in her earlier broadcast and Mick swallowed thickly. _What is she doing here?_ But the thought was pushed from his mind as she crossed the garage towards him. 

His feet carried him to her without his permission. They met at the hood of Josef's Ferrari and stood there in shock each trying to decide if the other was real.

Mick swallowed again and opened his mouth to ask what she was doing here, when she kissed him. It was not like the kisses they had shared before. It was passionate and needy. Mick's mind was wiped blank and he lost himself in her kiss.

As her wrapped his arms around her, pulling him closer to him, Beth moaned into his mouth. He could feel her pulse beating against his body. It felt like it was within him, like his heart was beating again. What was left of Mick's soul poured out into the kiss and Beth accepted.

Before he realized what he was doing he had her pinned between himself and the Ferrari. Beth pushed Mick away and gasped for breath. "Don't you have to breathe?" she asked as he continued to shower kisses down her neck, making her ache in place she didn't know could hurt yet feel that good.

"No," Mick chuckled into her ear, biting playful at her earring. Beth gasped as she felt his fangs run along the sensitive curve of her neck. She weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back, to stare into his pale blue eyes.

Mick watched her carefully, _Is she afraid? Is she disgusted?_ Beth smiled lovingly and grasped his hands. Then she laid back slowly onto the hood of the Ferrari. Mick looked down at his angel spread out across the hood of the devil red car. _Oh, God, forgive me of my sins…_ He thought as she gave him a mischievous grin.

Beth guided Mick's hands to her waist. Mick grasped her hips and pulled her down the car until she was pressed against him. She moaned at the sensation of his bulging erection pressed between her legs. Mick slowly ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts through her shirt and drinking in the sight of her.

Her hands were above her head, extenuating the curves of her body and her bright blond hair spread out around her head like a halo. Her lips matched the red of the car and her face was flush. Mick listened to her heartbeat wildly with in her chest and he swelled with pride, knowing he was causing this effect on her.

Inside the house, Josef greeted his investor. He walked back to his office and quickly checked the security system monitor on his desk. _Beth must be gone by now._ The garage was still open and he pushed the button to automatically close and alarm the door. He went back to his meeting, not giving another thought to the garage.

Beth grabbed the front of Mick's shirt to pull him down on top of her. Mick resisted. "No, the door is open…" he protested.

"Is that all that's stopping you? Because there is a little button next to the door that will close it." Beth said, nodding to the door.

"No, Beth. This is Josef's garage." Beth made a pouting face. As Mick was steadying himself to pull away from her, the garage door started to move. They both watched the door glide close, locking itself as it made contact with the ground.

Beth looked back to Mick. "Problem solved." She sat up and placed her lips on his. Mick's reasoning and self-restraint left as her lips made contact with his. All that mattered was her.

Beth lay back on the hood, pulling him down with her. Mick relished the contact with her and pressed himself into her. Beth moaned as Mick created friction between them. She arched to meet Mick's advancement. She wound one arm around him, grabbing his back to pull him tighter towards her. The other hand she tangled into his hair to press his lips to hers.

Mick slid his hands up her sides and ground his hips into hers. He felt Beth's fingers shakily slip under his shirt, urging the material up. They had to break their kiss for her to completely remove the shirt. Once his shirt was removed he pushed her back down onto the hood of the car, kissing her neckline. Beth tossed her head back, to give him access to her neck. She wrapped one of her legs around him, pulling him closer. Mick growled into her neck.

Beth was caught off balance as he rolled sideways so that his back was on the hood and she was straddling him. She didn't hesitate to take advantage of her new position and press herself down onto him, with all of her weight. Mick made a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl and reached for her shirt. He slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, working his way up her chest. Her heart fluttered every time his skin grazed hers, but he purposefully kept contact to a minimum.

As he opened the last button she rubbed herself against him and he lost his self-control. His eyes rolled back into his head and a loud moan escaped his lips. Beth grinned and snapped her bra open, pulling both her shirt and bra off. Before Mick opened his eyes, she laid herself across his chest, molding their now half-naked bodies together.

Mick opened his eyes at the new sensation. Beth shivered, the coolness of his chest making her nipples harden. Mick placed his hand at the base of her neck and pulled her to him for a smashing kiss. Beth eagerly accepted and ground her hips into his.

Mick moved his hands up to caress Beth's breast. She pulled back, sitting on her knees. Mick looked up admiring her body as he ran his thumb over one of her breasts. Beth took a deep breath of air and Mick could hear the blood pumping towards her stomach. She reached down and started to unzip her jeans. Mick watched, fascinated, as she raised herself off him to pull down her jeans. Then she lay out on his chest, all of her weight pressing against him as she shimmied her pants the rest of the way down. Mick kissed her while helping her discard her pants.

He was surprised when she again sat up, now totally naked, and started undoing his pants. She worked the button slowly taking every opportunity to brush her hand along his erection. Out of frustration Mick grabbed her hand and finished pulling his pants down enough to free his bulging erection.

Beth sat up on her knees above him. He could feel the heat radiating off her and it made his mouth water. "You want this?" she asked. _Isn't that suppose to be my line?_ he vaguely thought as he nodded 'Yes.'

Beth lowered herself, making contact with his erection. She shivered and it took what little self-control Mick had left not to take her right there. She brushed against him, wetting him with her folds. Mick groaned.

Before Beth knew what happened, she was her back on the hood of the car and Mick sat poised at her entrance. He took one look into her eyes and slowly slid into her. Beth closed her eyes, wrapped her legs around Mick's waist and let the sensations flow through her. Mick struggled to breath, then remembered he didn't have to. She was tight and his years of abstinence were bringing him shamefully close the edge. But he held on, for Beth's sake.

Beth moaned as he began to move. She couldn't describe the sensation, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Mick placed light kisses on her lips as he increased his pace. Beth slipped her hand under the waistband of his open jeans and gripped his tight ass. She dug the fingernails of her other hand into his shoulder.

The pain increased Mick's need and he pounded into her faster. She mewled with each trust as he hit her sensitive spot. Mick would have been sweating from the exertion of holding off his own climax, but vampirism did have its advantages.

Beth's moans grew louder, until they became screams. He could feel her muscles squeezing him as her climax approached. Mick lowered his head to her neck and teased the vein with his fangs. Beth threw her head to the side to give Mick full access. Mick pulled his head back, waited to hear Beth's heart skip a beat and she screamed his name as her climax hit and then sunk his fangs into her neck. The sensation of her blood pushed him over and he released inside her.

He tasted the love and the passion flow out of her. He relished in the feeling of her falling apart around him.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!" Josef voice rang throughout the garage.

* * *

Josef had finished his meeting and escorted the client to the door. It had gone well and he was congratulating himself on another large investment when he heard something odd. All the rooms in his house had been sound proofed long ago, he hated being disturbed by what was going on in other rooms, but standing in the hallway he heard the faint sounds of moaning. 

First he thought one of his girls might be in trouble and headed towards the freshie wing, but as he approached the sound seemed father away, even thought it was louder in intensity now, in fact it was near screaming.

_I recognize that voice, but how? Where?_ Josef wondered, as he headed towards the sound. It was coming from the garage. He opened the door and was meet with a cacophony of sounds and smells. His head reeled at the realization that someone, two someones, were having sex in his garage. That's when he saw them…On the hood of his baby.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING?!"

_Oh shit!_ was all Mick could think. The last thing he cared for was for Josef to catch him this intimate with Beth, but on the hood of his friend's prized Ferrari…Well, that was the worst possible scenario. He realized the only reason he wasn't dead right now was because that would spill blood on the car and Josef was probably going to drag out his torture.

Mick felt heat radiate from Beth as she blushed. He wanted to move, but right now he was blocking Josef's view of Beth. Mick was glad that his pant's still hung loosely from his waist, or Josef would have a perfect view of his ass. Mick looked down at Beth, who was trying to hide herself in Mick's chest. He could smell both her pleasure and embarrassment.

Josef repeated, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um…" Mick's mind wasn't working to get words to his lips. "What does it look like?"

Josef's eyes flared and Mick could sense his anger. "ON THE HOOD OF MY FERRARI?!" Mick flinched. "Get _off_ my car," Josef said, eerily calm.

Mick looked at Beth and slowly stood up, still blocking her from Josef's view. He button and zipped his pants while retrieving Beth's clothes from the floor. Mick helped her cover herself and Josef stared at him.

"What were you thinking?" Josef asked as Mick and Beth stood up and back sheepishly away from his car.

"You said to be direct," Beth protested.

"_This_ is not what I meant," Josef retorted, pointed to the defiled hood of his car.

Beth blushed a deeper shade of red and Mick hugged her protectively to his side. He faced his friend. "I'm sorry, Josef. We got carried away and… I'll pay for the car to be detailed."

"Yeah, you will," Josef exasperated. "You'll have it cleaned tonight."

Mick nodded and escorted Beth to her car. He whispered a hurried good-bye and told her drop by his place tomorrow. He kissed her briefly on the lips, then placed a playful kiss on his bite marks on her neck.

Mick watched her drive off and walked back to the garage. Josef was still standing there. He looked calmer then before, and he now wore his trademark devilish grin.

"What?" Mick asked.

"I'm going to hold this over your head for all eternity," Josef said and Mick knew he meant it. Josef never forgot anything. Mick grimaced and headed for his car, "Oh, Mick…" Mick turned back to look at Josef. "Congrats."


End file.
